Kevin Li is the Illuminati
Kevin Li is the Illuminati is a game created by Bob to commemorate the high school graduation of the titular individual. It is a ROM hack of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Overview Kevin Li has a very similar playstyle to its origin game, The Sacred Stones; mechanics like the weapon and magic triangles are identical to the base game. There are twenty-eight chapters in total during the main course of the game. Being a Pick My Edits style ROMhack, almost everything regarding gameplay is identical to The Sacred Stones. However, the overall number of party member has increased, and a few bosses are now recurring. Plot The land of TKA is thrown into chaos when the Broadcasting Federation, led by Director Murray and his right-hand man Kevin Li, launch an all-out war against the other factions within. Caught completely unawares by this attack, the closest faction – Spy Nation – sends its most competent operative, Sam Bek, to flee to safety in the chaos. Being the sole surviving Master Spy, and a former member of Broadcasting's Inner Circle himself, Sam Bek is considered to be the last hope against this incoming threat from Broadcasting. Sam and his most trusted retainer, Alan, head to the Physics department. With some support from Lord Roholt of Physics, Sam decides to search for the sole other individual he knows is powerful enough to resist the invasion: the renowned Senior Official Member of the Community Community, the great and magnificent Turkeylegs. Turkeylegs had been last seen in the TKA Library, investigating suspicious rumors regarding Kevin Li. During this search, Sam runs into hordes of flying eyeballs summoned by an unknown force. Later, in the Quad, he meets a refugee from Broadcasting, Noah, who informs Sam of Director Murray's ulterior plan to conquer TKA by destroying the legendary Plot Devices, artifacts known to gift great power to whoever obtains them. At the same time, Turkeylegs himself has been launching guerrilla assaults against the Broadcasting forces holding down the Library. Thanks to his previous research, he has discovered a pivotal piece of information: Kevin Li is the Illuminati. After Ian, the Eagle Eye of Broadcasting, defects to Turkeylegs's side, he manages to pull off a miraculous, plot-fueled victory and seizes the Library with only four soldiers. However, after the arrival of Broadcasting's Inner Circle member Paul – aka Mr. Involvement – Turkeylegs is forced to flee. A Broadcasting officer manages to steal Sam Bek's Plot Device, but he gets it back in no time flat. He invades the Library in an attempt to rescue Turkeylegs. After dispatching the guards, Sam runs into Ian, who promises to take him to Turkeylegs. However, Sam realizes that Ian has ulterior motives; he has never truly defected from Broadcasting, but instead was attempting to gather intel on Turkeylegs and Sam. Ian traps Sam and his squadron within the Library and leaves. Sam is forced to join forces with Turkeylegs to defeat the Broadcasting forces surrounding them, led by Ashley of Broadcasting's Inner Circle. After defeating Ashley, she reveals that Paul has been corrupted with conspiracy energies and is slowly becoming more savage. She expresses her intent to find a cure, but remarks that Director Murray had taken measures to prevent her from curing him in fear of losing such a potent operative. Ashley asks Sam and Turkeylegs to travel to Memeland in the south to discover a cure for Paul before it is too late. After learning about this, everyone returns to Physics, where Roholt informs them that the Physics Department's Plot Device has been shattered and its guardians, the Cross Country Team, have been captured or killed. Realizing that time is almost up, Sam Bek and Turkeylegs split up. Sam plans to travel through the Math and Religion Departments and down towards Memeland to forge alliances with the other factions while simultaneously searching for a cure to Paul's corruption. Meanwhile, Turkeylegs goes to the forefront of the war and attacks Broadcasting directly. In addition, Lord Roholt decides to act; he sends Joel, a high-ranking STUCO member, to inform Memeland of the oncoming threat. Sam Bek's route Intending to drive to the other side of the school to save time, Sam Bek begins to head towards the Back Parking Lot in search of someone willing to lend him a car. But at this point, everyone is afraid of driving because of a Raptor truck that is terrorizing the streets around TKA. Sam Bek is forced to walk through the Math Department to make his way to Memeland. Chorman, the captain of the Cross Country team, joins him as well, hoping to find any surviving Cross Country soldiers he can find. At the Math Department, Sam finds Joel and his escorts ambushed by the Math Department's brainwashed student army, led by the usually jovial teacher Weiss. After repelling Weiss's forces, he learns that the Math Department is fragmented; while some, like Weiss, wish to ally with Broadcasting, others are on Spy Nation's side of the war. Meanwhile, Ashley and Paul watch over the captured Cross Country soldiers. Paul insists on brainwashing them instantly, but Ashley convinces him to leave one of them – Ava – with her freedom intact. Paul leaves, and Ashley tells Ava to keep her head low until she finds a chance to escape. Joining forces with Joel's remaining troops, Sam Bek charge on through the Counseling hallway, where they find the legendary Chickenlegs – the self-proclaimed rival of Turkeylegs – under attack by another squadron of eyeballs. Then, after taking advice from the former Broadcasting tech agent Gregory, the group travels through the Religion classrooms to find answers from the greatest mind in the faculty, the legendary Ziegler of the English Department. Along the way, Ashley intercepts Sam, re-affirming their deal to discover a cure for Paul's conspiracy poisoning. Sam directly agrees, and in return Ashley promises to act as a double agent for Spy Nation. Sam and his group continue onwards; soon after, Ashley is approached by Paul, whose conspiracy poisoning is beginning to drive him insane. Ashley asks Paul if this deterioration was worth his newfound power, and Paul states that he was willing to do anything to retain his usability as a pawn of the Director. He then murders Ashley in cold blood. Sam Bek meets up with Ziegler, who has been studying the source of the strange eyeball monsters. He remarks that the eyeballs are created somewhere on the Track; however, the conspiracy energy in the Track has been too strong for him to investigate further. Back in Broadcasting, Paul returns to Ava; with Ashley gone, he brainwashes her. On the way to Memeland, through the Basketball courts, the group is ambushed by the remaining Cross Country soldiers, all of whom have been brainwashed by the Illuminati. Ava, deeply brainwashed, is part of this group as well, but Chorman manages to remove it and free her. Ava joins the army, intending to avenge Ashley's death at Paul's hands. Sam Bek's army travels to the Memeland Gym, which is under an all-out attack from Broadcasting's troops. Spearheaded by Inner Circle member Jordan – a renowned Super Saiyan – Broadcasting easily conquers Memeland, and its queen, Ursula, is taken prisoner. Sam liberates Memeland only to find Ursula mortally wounded by Jordan. With her dying breath, she betrothes the TKA Memes instagram and the spirit of the walking meme Jorge Heraud upon Sam's party. The fire alarm suddenly goes off; the school had been planning a fire drill. Not wanting to get attention from the faculty, Sam and the others comply and walk outside of the building. Turkeylegs's route Turkeylegs travels from Physics through the rest of the Science department on his way to Broadcasting. Along the way, Chorman comes to assist them; however, the Biology teacher, Smithson, mistakes Chorman for a bird and captures him. Turkeylegs defeats Smithson's forces and rescues Chorman. Meanwhile, the Broadcasting Inner Circle begins to fragment. Two of its members – Megan the Brainwasher and Stephanie the Robot – are suspicious of Murray's intentions. Stephanie in particular believes that Broadcasting is no longer what it once was thanks to Murray's recent actions, and calls him out on it only to be dismissed. After Stephanie is sent to attack Turkeylegs's faction, Murray orders Megan to hunt Stephanie down, deeming her a traitor to the faction. Megan's forces clash with Stephanie's in front of the Main Office; there, Turkeylegs's forces intercept and force Megan to retreat. Stephanie joins Turkeylegs's group and shares her suspicious regarding the Triangle Stone, a strange artifact unearthed by Kevin Li himself. At this point, nobody has eaten lunch yet and Turkeylegs is starting to get hungry. He packs up his army into his car and they head towards a Taco Bell, but are ambushed by a Raptor truck on the way. The Raptor, belonging to the infamous Moghaddasi brothers, is full of eyeballs; a road battle between the two cars begins. Turkeylegs is soon joined by his rival Chickenlegs, who leaps out of his car, onto the Raptor and into the fray. After defeating Ryan Moghaddasi, Turkeylegs learns that he was hired by Broadcasting to secure the roads around TKA. The group goes to Taco Bell, and Turkeylegs pockets as much taco sauce as he can. Once they arrive back in the front parking lot of TKA, they are ambushed by a horde of eyeballs summoned by Sam Wagner, a member of the Inner Circle. Megan makes her last stand near the Theatre; though Turkeylegs urges her to defect from Broadcasting and join his side, she refuses, citing that it would be dishonorable to do so. Turkeylegs's group cuts down Megan after a fierce battle. Soon after, Turkeylegs arrives within the heart of Broadcasting, room K-10. He launches an all-out invasion on Broadcasting's headquarters and eventually finds Director Murray, who cannot speak at all. After being defeated by Turkeylegs, Murray's body crumbles to dust... Kevin Li himself appears to Turkeylegs, declaring that the two are enemies and that he started the war. Within Broadcasting's dungeon, Turkeylegs learns the secret of the Triangle Stone from Ryan, the son of the legendary substitute teacher Mr. Laurenzano. Ryan retells his father's tale of how Kevin Li summoned anime characters to the real world using the power of the Illuminati. At this moment, the fire alarm goes off. With no choice but to line up for the fire drill, Turkeylegs is forced to leave Broadcasting and head to the Memeland Gym. Joint route (Finale) Turkeylegs approaches the fire drill and finds Sam Bek's forces under assault from two members of the Inner Circle: Paul and Jordan. They unify their forces once more and work together to defeat both generals. Jordan manages to slip away, but Paul is taken captive and brought to Physics to be healed of his corruption. After recuperating from the battle, the united army returns to Spy Nation's capital, Spy HQ. There, they find the entire organization in complete chaos, with Ian the deceptive Eagle Eye as a stand-in ruler. Jordan, having fled from the previous battle to Spy HQ, is also present, though he switches sides after realizing that Broadcasting no longer has the advantages in the war. After slaying Ian, Sam and Turkeylegs discover Ian's friends from the Theatre faction – who had been slaughtered early on in the war – as reanimated corpses with little sentience. After finally securing Spy HQ, Turkeylegs and Sam receive the Spy Plot Device along with their personal legendary weapons; the I'm Turkeylegs and the No u Infinity respectively. They then head through the blacktop and rendezvous with reinforcements from the Physics Department. During this meeting, the Physics Army is ambushed by the remnants of the Broadcasting army, with only one squad – led by Commander Tomth – left remaining. Alongside the survivors is the newly-cleansed Paul. Paul joins Sam's army, wishing to atone for his murder of Ashley. Kevin Li, possessed by the Illuminati, shows his face and taunts the heroes. Sam and Turkeylegs give chase, and Kevin lures them into the toxic Track and Field. The entire area, having been used as a spawning ground for Illuminati monsters, is radiating with conspiracy energies. After pushing through the Track area, the duo encounter Kevin once more. In Sam's route, Sam confronts Kevin, declaring that the Kevin he knew would never start a war such as this. Kevin admits to the truth, stating that he wasn't possessed by the Illuminati Lord – it was just him doing this all along. Everything that Kevin had done was under his own free will; the possession was naught but an act. In Turkeylegs's route, however, Turkeylegs isn't close enough with Kevin for him to reveal this secret. Instead, Kevin still plays the part of the possessed host and the evil Illuminati Lord. He pretends to be the Illuminati Lord in an attempt to goad Turkeylegs into defeating him. Either way, Kevin gets his hands on the Spy Nation's Plot Device, and destroys it. Only one Plot Device is left – that of the Community Community, the homeland of Turkeylegs and Chickenlegs. Sam learns about Turkeylegs's past from Martin, the Original Turkeylegs; he tells Sam of how Turkeylegs exiled himself from the Community Community in fear of missing everyone's expectations. Martin welcomes Turkeylegs home and asks him to announce the Annual Community Awards, and Turkeylegs hesitantly does so. After the Awards Ceremony, the headquarters of the Community Community is attacked by the sole remaining Inner Circle member, Sam Wagner. Having been cursed by Martin years ago with the ability to clone himself uncontrollably, Sam Wagner amasses a vastly powerful army and invades the Community Headquarters with everything he's got. Roholt himself arrives at the last minute to save the day, and assists in the defense of the TCC. Sam, Turkeylegs and the army repel this assault; then, they pursue Kevin Li to the Black Temple deep under TKA. Kevin Li murders the dean of students, Parsons, and resurrects him to guard the gates to the Temple long enough for his ritual to begin. Sam is stunned to hear that Parsons, the most powerful individual on campus, was defeated in battle. Kevin Li begins to commence a ritual to grant him power from the Illuminati Lord's body – enough power to create a TKA where fiction and reality were intertwined and where anyone's dreams could be accomplished. Yet this ritual does naught but trigger the full resurrection of the Illuminati Lord himself, who had been manipulated Kevin this entire time. Sam and Turkeylegs enter the Black Temple and slay Kevin Li; then, they confront the Illuminati Lord. With the power of the Plot Device, they seal away the Illuminati Lord's spirit; however, his body still attacks them. Utilizing each faction's legendary weapons, Sam, Turkeylegs and the others destroy the Illuminati Lord, finally bringing peace to TKA. The final Plot Device is sealed away, but TKA is in absolute chaos. Each faction was hit hard by the war; Broadcasting is left practically nonexistent. Turkeylegs and Sam finally part ways, with Sam promising to rebuild Spy Nation into a force of good and order while Turkeylegs vows to become the announcer that the people see him to be. Each of them promise to work towards Kevin Li's final wish: that all of TKA may live in happiness and prosperity. Characters by faction Spy Nation * Boss Shih, the head of Spy Nation, who is killed defending Spy HQ * Sam Bek, the quirky and eccentric Master Spy and a former member of Broadcasting * Alan, the Spies' most trusted retainer; a terminally ill man Student Council * Robbie, a classy yet inexperienced Student Council member who looks like a Brit; also part of the Cross Country team * Joel, a lax and experienced Student Council member * Chorman, a well-known Student Council member and captain of the Cross Country team Cross Country team * Tompkins, the coach * Trey, a soldier brainwashed by Broadcasting * Ava, a soldier saved from brainwashing by Megan * Giulianna, a soldier brainwashed by Broadcasting * Ryan, the son of the legendary substitute teacher Mr. Laurenzano * Justin, who assists Ziegler in monitoring the Track Physics Department * Roholt, the legendary TheRoholt27 and leader of Physics * Mishelan, an arrogant armored knight of Physics * Tomth, the brother of Mishelan and a tough armored knight * Tatiana, a refugee from Broadcasting * Ben "Bob Johnson" Morgan, a refugee from Broadcasting. A normal guy dragged into all sorts of complex business. * Samto, a spy for Roholt who can disguise as Sam Bek * Erin, commander of the Pegasus squadrons and a messenger for Joel The Community Community (the TCC) * Turkeylegs, the Senior Official Member of the TCC * Chickenlegs, leader of Team Four Star and Turkeylegs's rival * Maddie, an animator of Team Four Star * Priscilla, a thief reluctantly recruited into TFS * Senno, also known as JPoopdog2; a member of the TCC known for his quality wine * Kyle, a member of the TCC and one of Turkeylegs's retainers * The Blind Girl, a blind orphan rescued by Turkeylegs and a fictional character brought to the real world Broadcasting Federation * Noah, a refugee from Broadcasting who knows about its plans * Russell, a low-rank Broadcasting mook who constantly gets brought back to life * Gregory, a former Inner Circle member and the main Tech Expert of the faction * The Black Knight, a fictional character summoned by Gregory * Broadcasting's Inner Circle: ** Director Murray, the leader of Broadcasting ** Kevin Li, his right-hand man and the Illuminati ** Paul, a loyal soldier also known as Mr. Involvement ** Ashley, a swordsmaster concerned about the others' well-being ** Megan, the brainwasher of the group ** Stephanie, a robot built by Kevin, worried about Broadcasting's future ** Jordan, an ambitious Super Saiyan ** Ian the Eagle Eye; a Broadcasting member highly linked to the Theatre faction and a skilled actor ** Samuel Wagner, the replacement for Sam Bek; an enigmatic man who can clone himself * Danielle, a former Inner Circle member who was demoted and replaced by Paul * The "You Lose" guy, a fictional character summoned by Kevin * Shadow the Hedgehog, a fictional character summoned by Kevin * Kagero, a fictional character summoned by Kevin * Marisa, a swordsmaster summoned by Kevin * Setsuna, a fictional character summoned by Kevin * Corrin, a fictional character summoned by Kevin * Robin, a fictional character summoned by Kevin * The Blind Girl's sister, summoned by Kevin * Wang, a fictional character summoned by Kevin Theatre Faction * Larry, one of Turkeylegs's original followers * Alex, the most skilled actor of the Theatre faction * Hannah, a dancer of the Theatre faction Unaffiliated staff * Ziegler, the head of the English department and the greatest mind on campus * Shieh, the AP US History teacher, whose motto is "it's not about the grade, it's about the learning" * Smithson, the avian-obsessed Biology teacher * Weiss, the leader of the Math Department forces allied with Broadcasting * Parsons, the dean of students Others * Ursula, the Meme Queen of Memeland * Andrew, a lieutenant of Memeland with an addiction to bugs * Hakeem Blackman, a common criminal. His real name is Kyle Wong. * Jonathan, a henpecked friend of Hakeem and an official within the Math Department * Merillian, a master sage from a fictional story whose power has been sapped by Kevin Li * Barrett, a headstrong berserker from a fictional story whose power has been sapped by Kevin Li * Mao, the tallest Asian on campus * Ariel, a friend of Mao fighting for Broadcasting * Zam, a ripoff of Sam Bek * Jhathan, the put-upon partner of Zam * Ryan Moghadassi, the infamous Raptor pilot * Julian, the brother of Ryan; he despises TKA * Naomi, a friend of Robbie's * James Bek, Sam's brother * Nern Guan, a character summoned by Kevin * Ethel, a rogue fictional character summoned by Kevin and the most OP character in the game because of an accidental development oversight * Myrrh, a servant of the Illuminati Lord * The Illuminati Lord, the true mastermind of the game Trivia * This game was in development from January 2019 to around May 2019. The developer worked on this game regularly, with about 2-4 hours of work done each day. * There are a total of ~50 support conversations in the game; this was the bulk of the work done in May. * There are still a decent amount of glitches in the final product, including: ** None of Wang's quotes work in the Turkeylegs route ** Some of the endgame CGs are bugged ** Kevin Li's cape doesn't flap * The game's release date was May 25th, 2019. A "Definitive Update" will be released sometime in 2020, which will come with more Support Conversations, bug fixes and other polishes. Category:DF's Fan Works